Apocalypse (Marvel Comics)
Summary Five millennia ago in Ancient Egypt, the first mutant was born. His grey skin and blue skin pattern resulted with him being abandoned by his parents to die in the desert. However, the infant's cries were heard by a band of feared nomadic raiders known as the Sandstormers. Seeing potential in the infant, the bandits' leader Baal of the Crimson Sand raised him like a son and named the child "En Sabah Nur" or "First One". In time, having assumed the identity of Pharaoh Rama-Tut, Kang the Conqueror learned of En Sabah Nur's inhuman power and sent his army to slay the boy because the horrible deeds he is destined to commit. Though Baal and his band were slaughter, En Sabah Nur survived and decimated the pharaoh's army with his raw power taking control of Egypt and the technology that the time-traveler left behind. In time, being worshiped as a god, En Sabah Nur learned that he is an ageless immortal of aging and used that knowledge in a campaign to make the world one of "growth, judgment, and destruction." Eventually, En Sabah Nur acquired the technology of the Celestial and converts himself into a biomechanical life form. This left him weakened as his high priests, fearing, sealed him away in his Eye of the Ages status chamber and placed it in the Himalayan Mountains behind three doors. But by the 1800s, En Sabah Nur used his telepathy to contact Nathaniel Essex whom he gave the means to extend his own life in return for his release. Once freed, now known as Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur became disillusioned with the modern world and since made attempts to "cleanse" humanity and create a new world order. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | High 2-A Name: En Sabah Nur Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Several thousands years Classification: Mutant. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Psychic Abilities (Flight, Telepathy, Mind Control and Manipulation, Telekinesis, Barrier Creation), Can control his body on a molecular scale (Granting him Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Teleportation, Technological Manipulation, Resurrection Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Damaged Thor, restrained the Hulk (when Hulk couldn't get stronger with his rage), and traded blows with the High Evolutionary) | High Multiverse level+ (After absorbing some of the strongest mutants on Earth, he was said to have increased his power to rival or exceed a Celestial's) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Easily caught Quicksilver and an axe thrown by Thor) Lifting Strength: 'Likely '''Stellar '(When increasing with size) Striking Strength:' '''Solar System Class+' | High ''' '''Multiversal+ Durability:' '''Solar System level+ '(Can take attacks from characters such as Thor. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill.) | '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''None Intelligence:' Extraordinary genius. He has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetic engineering and mutation, and technology that are far in advance of contemporary science. '''Weaknesses:' None notable Key: Normal | Enhanced by the power of "The Twelve" Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.